Kim Won
by ginib3
Summary: La Historia que sucede años después de asumir como presidente


**LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON KIM WON**

Won, la vio llegar a su oficina, su corazón dio un vuelco como siempre lo hacía cuando ella aparecía, pero esta vez no podía pedir nada; perfecta como siempre aunque su pelo estaba recogido, qué le diría esta vez era lo único que pensaba.

Presidente, dijo Hyun, vengo a pedir algunos cambios para la fundación como ya debe saber soy parte de la directiva y se acordó como siempre consultar con usted los cambios, me escogieron para hablar en este tema recordando que fui beneficiaria de ellos.

¿Por qué no podía escuchar lo que le decía?, ¿porqué solo veía el anillo que ella llevaba en el dedo? Solo se dedicaba a observarlo.

El vicepresidente le había advertido que ella estaba comprometida, incluso habían acordado desde que asumió en el directorio de la fundación, que no era necesario que se involucrara en esos temas, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de verla y saber que estaba bien, habían pasado un par de años de la última vez, su hermano Tan varias veces había tratado de reunirlos de nuevo, pero ella había desaparecido del colegio. Cuando ella termino de hablar con seriedad y secamente le dijo - espero tenga en cuenta lo que le he señalado y lo apruebe; la próxima vez espero sólo deba hablar con el vicepresidente.

El recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando recién había comenzado a trabajar estaba hastiado y le habían enviado a una chica que era becaria de la fundación, no lo podía creer tendría que además reunirse con este tipo de gente, ella había sido sorteada para presentarle al nuevo presidente sus respetos y señalarle que es lo que hacia la fundación, - otro hombre al que no le interesaba conocer, bien se dijo veremos qué es lo que pasa con este hijo de papa, al llegar a la oficina él la hizo entrar sin mirarla y le dijo por favor hagamos rápido esto ni tu ni yo queremos estar aquí, - está bien señor dijo la chica, saco una tarjeta, se la entregó y le dijo - tome le enviaré por correo electrónico lo que necesita saber y le entrego a nombre de los beneficiarios de la fundación nuestros mayores deseos de felicidad, creo que es lo suficientemente, rápido; esa chica parecía no tenerle miedo a nada y era hermosa. La muchacha parecía satisfecha así que hizo una reverencia y se disponía a salir cuando el joven presidente le dijo- bien, la próxima semana trae un completo resumen de los aspectos de la fundación, quiero saber detalles… la chica pareció incrédula y se retiró… cada semana iba él preguntaba alguna cosa de su vida y él le contaba detalles que nadie más sabia y ella lo escuchaba, pasaron unos meses cuando estudiaron para la universidad en que no se veían aunque ella lo ayudaba mucho por consejo del secretario Yoon, desde entonces él la buscaba por eso no entendía cómo la había dejado ir.

Cuando termino de hablar, Won se levantó, agradeció, el acompaño a la puerta y le preguntó antes de que saliera - ¿estás viviendo bien?.

Bien gracias dijo y agregó – Presidente le llegará una invitación a mi matrimonio, espero que el suyo no sea en la misma época, y camino sin volverse a él. Won entonces cerró la puerta y pidió que no lo molestaran por el día. Recordó cuanto tiempo pasó sentado en la cafetería cuando ella lo dejo, habían pasado unos años pero aún dolía, recordó que los primeros meses en que se dormía llorando - era la elección correcta, era la elección correcta, se decía una y otra vez.

Al salir Jun Hyun Jo del ascensor camino sin mirar paso justo frente a Tan, éste no la reconoció de inmediato sólo después que se cerró la puerta del ascensor, vio su imagen saliendo de la casa… no lo podía creer era ella la novia a la que su hermano había renunciado, abrió la puerta trato de ver donde se había ido pero era tarde.. Subió entonces y aunque ese no era su plan original fue donde el presidente, al llegar no espero que lo anunciaran sólo entró – ¿Hyung estas bien? ¿ la viste? Su hermano no contestó parecía lejano, después de una pausa le respondió – ¿No deberías estar con el vicepresidente? ¿No deberías estar aprendiendo?, no te lo diré de nuevo, quieres que mi cuñada te regañe cuando vuelva? - No deberías tratar de ser fuerte Won, basta con verte para darse cuenta que ella estuvo aquí, ¿por qué no la recuperas? Estoy seguro que aún la quieres.

Tan hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que su hermano había tomado el mando de la de la cía para que él no sufriera, para que no se contaminara con los hombres de negocios, para que no tuviera que elegir, su hermano había dejado todo atrás por él, ahora demás era su mentor y compañero, incluso vivían en la misma casa, con su madre.

En las tardes se reunían a hablar de negocios su padre los escuchaba y daba ideas, era extraño nunca se sentía cercano a su padre, sólo a su hermano, confiaba en lo que decía y dejaba claro a su padre que haría lo que Won dijera, era su pequeña venganza por tratar de separarlo de Eung, pero su padre cada vez hablaba menos de negocios.

Su hermano le pidió que saliera, -necesito estar sólo, después de tu reunión con el vicepresidente acompáñame a beber algo, cerro los y siguió mirando al computador.

Tan había terminado su lección entonces llamó por video conferencia a E.S. ¿cómo estas mi linda mujer? Sonriendo. ¿Fuiste hoy a trabajar? -por qué me haces esas preguntas, claro que trabajo y estudio y voy a la universidad qué más esperas estoy muy cansado todo lo hago por ti (haciendo pucheros), como no estás a mi lado no puedo dormir, sabes que necesito que estés junto a mí para poder dormir mira mis ojeras…- shii no hables de eso mi madre escucha la conversación, -yo solo pensaba en dormir, tú estabas pensando en otras cosas ¿tanto me extrañas que solo piensas en eso? –shii mi madre escucha, - qué importa estamos casados no ¿Qué pasa Tan porque me llamas a esta hora? – Necesitaba escucharte, solo eso cuando escucho tu voz siento energía, y creo que todo es realizable, -¿dime qué sucedió? Te amo le dijo, ella frunció el ceño y respondió también te amo, pronto estaré contigo para abrazarte – sonrió y dijo, cuidado con lo que dices, madre está escuchando. Tan dio un suspiro y fue a ver a su hermano.

Estaban en la barra, -Hyung esta es la tercera vez que pospones el matrimonio, siempre hay una escusa, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejas? Creo que es más fácil que tratar de seguir manteniendo la farsa sé lo que dijiste antes, pero ya todos saben que ella tiene otro novio, debe haber otra forma de asegurar nuestra posición en la empresa no puedes continuar posponiendo eternamente el matrimonio. – Tan no hablemos de eso cuéntame cómo está cuñada en E.E.U.U. ¿Cómo están sus estudios? Por lo menos alguien de la familia se aplica en aprender. Hermano la extraño demasiado a veces siento que no puedo respirar, pero tienes razón, debe terminar sus estudios, yo solo la distraigo. Es por eso que no entiendo cómo puedes pasar 3 años sin la mujer que amas. Won miró a su hermano, - Era más doloroso cuando no sabía dónde estaba, ahora sé que me odia pero por lo menos sé dónde está y sé que está bien.

Huyn llego a su casa se encontraba en la sala, su novio y también la madre de Won, cuando entró la mujer le dijo – No te dije que no te acercaras a él, acaso no tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar, la mujer se paro bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en el joven,- sobrino, te dije que estuvieras atento a tu novia y no la dejaras acercase, - El Joven bastante elegante respondió con un ademán y agregó – supuse que usted era los suficientemente inteligente tía para darse cuenta que si ella no iba cuando la llamaran a la oficina del presidente, lo más seguro es que mi primo empezara a sospechar, si bien no es de su sangre por lo menos a aprendido a ser tan astuto como usted. ¿Acaso este matrimonio arreglado no busca que Won pierda la esperanza? ¿Qué mejor que su ex novia se muestre como una mujer exitosa y capaz de valerse sin él? Si la seguimos ocultando el jamás tendrá la boda que esperamos, menos con el último escándalo de su novia, vista en un centro nocturno con otro hombre, lo que inteligentemente usted querida tía encubrió.- Mocoso ¿acaso no sabes cuál es tu posición? Este trato es lo único que te mantiene cercano a la familia y con la posibilidad de obtener algo en nuestra compañía, -ustedes son un par de imprudentes no se atrevan nuevamente a hacer algo así sin mi permiso, sino ambos saben lo que perderán, - querida tía no estamos en posición de discutir contigo, pero creo que esta vez logramos que el presidente se desilusionara, en un mes será la boda y todos tus planes se harán realidad y nosotros nos iremos a EEUU, no sabrás más y no estarás asustada que se sepa la verdad.

Había salido la sra Kim y Hyun agradeció a su novio por protegerla, tenemos un trato y ahora que se fue la mujer serpiente es bueno que descanses supongo que mañana será un día difícil debes escoger el vestido de novia y acompañar a mi madre ¿sabes? cada vez me gusta más este juego de la casita, además es primera vez que mi padre me pone atención, nunca le importe, ahora soy su tabla de salvación ¿no crees que es interesante? – No temas de mi tía y no vuelvas a hablar con mi primo hasta después de la boda eso es todo, nos vemos mañana.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Won y Hyun se habían visto, el aparecía en televisión tomado de la mano de su novia, saliendo a comer juntos parecían muy alegres, los acompañaba su futuro suegro, al parecer esta vez sí habría matrimonio, la única forma de salir del comidillo y que la empresa de una vez se asentara. Al ver estas escenas Hyun comenzó a llorar, no debería haber vuelto a Corea nunca, pero la sra Kim la había encontrado, y había descubierto su secreto, abrió su cajón y vio el collar que Won le regalo, por fin tendrás el matrimonio que mereces oppa dijo mirando la televisión, siempre te lo dije no me interpondré en tu camino nunca.

_ Bien dijo el Presidente Yang, ya hiciste tu show ahora fijemos la fecha definitiva para el matrimonio y no me importa lo que pase esta vez con tu padre dijo mirando a Won o si debes ir al extranjero a firmar el contrato más grande de la empresa, esta vez el matrimonio se celebra. Y si es necesario nuevamente te arrastraré desde Europa si vas de nuevo tras tu ese muchacho estarás muerta ¿entiendes? dijo a su hija con desdén.

Al salir el padre Won se voltio a su novia con desprecio ¿en qué pensabas ahora? Crees que por este escándalo tu padre desistiría ya lo hemos probado todo, no crees que es tiempo de rendirse? –mi novio se va a Australia… me dijo que ya no volveríamos a vernos, te prometo que pensé resistir el acuerdo pero no puedo, no puedo sobrevivir así. Debes buscar la forma que me pueda ir. Te prometo hacer lo que me pidas.

Hyun había pedido permiso en el colegio imperio para faltar había estado enferma, sólo fue a tomar los exámenes finales, una vez que entregó las calificaciones, terminó el año renunció al colegio y desapareció, alguien escucho que se había ido a EEUU, otros dijeron que estaba en Japón sólo Lee Hyo Shin lo sabía era el único que sabía por qué se iba la ayudó dándole dinero y le contó que se iba al ejercito, ese niño que había sido tan bueno con ella, no sabía cómo agradecerle aún lo que había hecho, trato de hablar con él, cuando volvió del servicio militar, pero cuando llegó, estaba esa chica bella con que Hyo Shin se había besado en la fiesta, parecía nerviosa y sería-Rachel ese era su nombre fue su alumna, parecía que esta vez el niño había crecido y encontrado una mujer real por quien vivir.

Supo que estaba filmando una película así que lo había ido a ver, volvió a encontrarse con Rachel, ella la saludó- se acerco con cara muy seria y le dijo si vienes a ver a Shin él está ocupado en este momento, espero no te acerques a él. - ¿sabes una vez estuve celosa de ti?, le respondió Hyun, Rachel pareció desesperar - pero no por quien tú crees, alguna vez quise ser como tú, en eso llego Lee Hyo Shin y la saludo con cariño, y abrazo a Rachel por un costado, qué pasa, no puedo saludar a viejas amigas,- creo que no deberías tener viejas amigas, menos aún mujeres que te gustaron, - ¿Estas celosa? vaya! Me siento tan bien cuando te enojas con las mujeres que tengo cerca, sabes que no te cambiaría por nada solo relájate está bien y sonrió. Ella vio acercase a un grupo de jóvenes así que lo tomo y lo beso en los labios, las chicas retrocedieron tomo su bolso y salió, nos vemos en casa dijo y se fue parecía que había ganado una batalla.

Parece que tu novia es algo insegura dijo Hang, - Si lo es, cuando la conocí pensé que era la chica perfecta y nadie podría contra ella, después la conocí más de cerca y pensaba en ayudarla, lentamente sólo podía pensar en ella y cada vez que estaba triste ella estaba ahí en mis pensamientos, pensaba cómo se las estará arreglando, habrá olvidado a aquel chico y después en el servicio militar me enviaba mensajes y eso me ponía feliz, hasta que se convirtió en mi razón de querer vivir y creo que me convertí en la suya así que no nos separamos por mucho tiempo desde que volví.

Pero dime qué haces en Corea- No lo sabes estoy comprometida, me casare con el primo de Kim Tan, - ¿qué? Pero qué sucedió acaso te descubrieron,- si lo hicieron, la sra Kim supo donde estaba y me trajo de vuelta a Corea hace unos meses, me dijo que ella quería tenerme a la vista y asegurarse de tenerme cerca… quería pedirte que sigas guardando el secreto sé que Kim Tan es tu amigo pero mantente como hasta ahora por favor,- Pero porqué porque si se sabe algo habrá aún más gente dañada - ¿y sigues queriendo proteger a ese imbécil dijo el muchacho - por favor, tú sabes lo que puedo perder.

Won había visto llegar a su primo a la casa de Hyun llevaba días así como si quisiera que sucediera un milagro… esperaba y luego se iba, llevaba una hora sentado en el auto cuando apareció su primo así que se disponía a partir cuando lo vio con una mujer que llevaba una pequeña en los brazos faltaban 2 días para el matrimonio, le pareció extraño la niña era muy linda … su corazón latió muy fuerte ¿de quién era esa niña?, había rumores que su primo tenía mucho hijos ilegítimos y que por eso no se había casado, pero sintió pavor por primera vez, se bajo con rapidez antes que su primo abriera la puerta… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién es esa niña?- creo que la respuesta a tu primera pregunta no es necesaria, en el momento en que comenzaba a responder la segunda, mientras la otra mujer entraba con la niña salió Hyun con lagrimas en los ojos a tomarla, hija por fin…. Won tenía a su primo por la solapa miro a Hyun atónito sin soltar a su primo, Hyun no los vio entró a la casa apresuradamente con la niña en los brazos, por favor primo cálmate y le pidió que entrara a la casa, no podemos hablar aquí, hay gente por todos lados, vamos sólo debes estar tranquilo – sólo dime, ¿es tuya? ¿Esa niña es tuya?... no, no, es tuya es mía es mía, porque no me dijiste Won gritaba había perdido todo auto control –por favor entremos no nos pueden ver , no arruines la boda es la única forma que tu hija sea feliz, por favor.

Corrió a la puerta golpeo Hyun lo dejó entrar, por favor Oppa, no hagas que me la quiten de nuevo, por favor te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras me iré pronto, que no se la lleven, parecía tan temerosa, -Quién más lo sabe? Dime quién más lo sabe? Nadie oppa, nadie, quien te la va a quitar, por favor tú tienes tu vida déjanos vivir la nuestra, ¿lo amas? ¿Te enamoraste de él?- ¿criaras a la hija de otro? Déjame verla, déjame verla,- te lo suplico Hyun lloraba, por favor no te la lleves no tienes derecho, cómo no tengo derecho si ni siquiera me dejaste saber de ella, quiero verla, ella accedió, ¡es hermosa! La niña dormía ajena al ruido, Won sonrió,- es pequeña, tan pequeña. Recordó la última vez que estuvo con Hyun en la cama y tocaba su cara, se parecía a ella acurrucada tan pequeña y frágil.

La señora Kim estaba esperando en la puerta ¿qué sucede? Porqué no llegan ¿dónde están todos? Preguntó a la encargada. No lo sé Won dijo que lo esperáramos para irnos juntos a la recepción por el matrimonio de nuestro primo. Tan, se encontraba sentado junto a su padre y su madre Entonces llegó Won con una niña en los brazos y Hyun a su lado, quería presentarle a mi hija y mi mujer dijo Won, aunque madre ya las conoce -¿no es así? Y creo que padre también sabe quién es, pero formalmente se las presento es mi hija y su madre, vivirán con nosotros y al que no le parezca se puede ir. Tan algo incrédulo lo miró y sonrió –pensé siempre que sería yo el que trajera el primer nieto a la familia.

– Qué crees que haces quieres dejar de ser el presidente de la compañía llevo un tiempo adecuando las cosas. - Después hablaremos voy a instalar a mi hija. Todos se quedaron mudos y la madre de Tan se acercó a Hyun, te ayudaré con tus cosas, es bueno tener a un niño en esta casa, después van a llegar mis nietos pero será lindo tener a una niña – gracias.

Subió con Won mientras llevaban tras ella sus maletas, él se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama con la niña y la abrazo ahí hasta que se quedó dormida, y él con ella -¿pensaste en algo más oppa? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Lo miro mientras dormía sentado con la niña en los brazos.

Que pasará ahora se decía Hyun el le había dijo que confiara y esa era lo que la mantenía en pie, al otro día se levanto temprano y escuchaba los gritos desde despacho Won pedía explicaciones su padre y la sra Kim estaban respondiendo ella y la madre de Tan estaban escuchando afuera… Por fin entendimos la razón porqué no se llevó a cabo el divorcio.

Usted madre, dijo Tan les dará a mi tío las acciones que le prometió en caso que el matrimonio se realizara y mi primo irá a apoyar a Tan en nuestra compañía en EEUU, Tan se hará cargo de ellas hasta que nuestra cuñada vuelva, y nos quitará el apoyo de la fusión que se realizará con el matrimonio, pero tendremos el apoyo de nuestros tíos ya que madre tendrá una reunión con ellos no me gustaría contar a la prensa que tuvo secuestrada a mi hija, si no quiere que haya una investigación- si caigo caen conmigo… dijo la señora Kim. En ese instante lo llamaba su futuro suegro diciendo que su hija se había marchado a Australia, bien dijo Won no hay matrimonio entonces, esta vez no lo ocultare y si quiere que no haya fusión lo entenderé, mañana me reuniré con otros hoteles ud sabe ya levantamos con mi hermano los hoteles de y nos hemos hecho cargo de ellos junto Jon Do creo, creo que si quiere asociarse con otro hotel le damos libertad de hacerlo, en todo caso las acciones que cedió a su hija son administradas por nosotros así que nos seguiremos viendo.

Por fin lo había logrado mientras una pequeña se infiltraba tambaleante a la oficina donde estaban reunidos y se afirmaba de los pantalones de su abuelo, Won sonrió al verla su padre lo miro incrédulo, Hyun corría a buscarla pero la Madre de Tan la paró y dijo –sabia que un niño vendría bien a esta familia, bien madre dijo Won cuide de su nieta.

Al final del día Won estaba con una niña jugando en su oficina mientras él leía sus papeles, de vez en cuando entraba su madre y sonreía.

Le encantaba estar en su despacho siempre había preferido el silencio pero esperaba la tarde para estar con su mujer, su hija, su hermano que era siempre reprendido por su Eung Sang, extrañaba la casa llena de gente… nunca negó que le agradaba su cuñada, y su forma de hacer las cosas, hacer que Tan volviera a ser ese chiquillo… por primera vez sentía que tenía una familia, al parecer su padre disfrutaba de la compañía de su nieta más de cualquiera y disfrutaba con ella. Des de que Tan había vuelto de estados unidos todo había mejorado con sus sobrinos.

Su padre jamás cumplió su promesa de divorciarse de la señora Kim pues a ninguno le convenía y la madre de Tan lo aceptaba, le bastaba le bastaba estar con su hijo, su nuera y la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga (la madre de E. S), la casa ahora parecía pequeña con chicos corriendo por todos lados.


End file.
